


An Open Book

by pirate_swaan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_swaan/pseuds/pirate_swaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots. Captain Swan. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Book

** An Open Book **

_I was feeling very emotional when I wrote this. It had something to do with my personal life, just writing this made me feel better._

* * *

Emma couldn't get Hook out of her mind. During the previous night when both of them came back from the past, they shared many intimate kisses that she wished could last forever. But in the end though, Emma was scared. Not of Hook, but of what he's doing to her. She realizes that she could be falling for the pirate, and it terrifies her. She knows herself more than anyone that se won't be in a relationship cause she's scared they'll break her heart or leave her. But then again, Hook can read her like "an open book" as he once said. She considered that maybe Hook really does want to be with her, cause why else would he have stayed here in Storybrooke?

Contemplating over Hook, she realized that it was around 6 in the morning. Accepting that she couldn't go back to sleep, she decided that a morning walk would do her good...as long a Hook didn't see her. When she stepped outside the air was fresh and cool, and the sun was casting a bright orange on the horizon. Breathing in the morning air, she started walking down the main street. As she walked, the streets were quite as everyone still slept, from the previous nights they had. The loneliness of the streets kept her mind running with thoughts. Wondering how she should go about this. She could always talk to Mary Margaret about it...but she would have her hands full with the baby.

As Emma rounded a corner, she felt that she could hear light footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw no one there. "You're just hearing things" she said to herself. Continuing on her path, she heard the footsteps again as they got closer to her. Emma picked up the pace, and finally reached another street corner. Pressing up against the wall, with her back to it, she planned on jumping whoever was following her. As she heard them get closer, she prepared herself of what was to happen next...only it didn't.

Hook rounded the corner, and he knew Emma was there, due to his smirk. He brought up his hand as he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. Emma was shocked at first, slightly taken aback by his actions but soon relaxed and kissed him back. Wanting more of him, Emma brought her hands up to his hair and stroked it with her fingertips, loving the softness of it. Hooks hand left Emma's cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him. As they're proximity was closer than ever, Hook gently stroked his tongue along her lips, and she opened hers slowly allowing him in, as both of their tongues danced with each other. As soon as Emma felt the contact, she couldn't help but produce a quite moan. Soon, they were both running out of breath, and they both broke away from each other. Hook leaned his forehead against hers, as Emma did the same only with a smile.

"How did you know that I was here?" Emma asked, just a little dazed from their kissing.

"You're an open book, Swan" he simply put it with a smirk on his face.


	2. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3x18 (Bleeding Through), where Emma and Hook are in Granny's diner, as Emma tries to practice her magic, and Belle doesn't disturb.

** An Open Book - Chapter 2: Wicked **

_._

* * *

Emma concentrated with all her might on transporting Granny's cocoa. Her face scrunched up, as her whole body tensed, focusing on the cocoa. She heard a slight magical ting, and opened her eyes with happiness.

"Boom!" she yelled, slamming her hand on the counter. Her eyes were beaming as she looked over at Hook. She noticed that ever since they tried speaking with Cora, he didn't seem like himself. She suspected something due to the fact that Hook didn't smile at her or his eyes didn't have that friendliness they used too. Instead they were filled with worry. She figured that it was probably just Zelena.

"Granny's To-Go." she said with smile. "I should open my own franchise!"

Hook looked up at her unsure, "Impressive" he simply put it, as he moved the cup off the book.

As Emma sat down, she still had that smile on her face, "You want to see something really impressive?"

Hook looked at her again, with the same sad, worried eyes. Hoping that this might make him laugh, she waved her hand, and there was a sound of metal clinking against something. It came from the coat hanger, which Hook's hook was dangling off of. She giggled as Hook realized that she teleported his hook.

"That's bad form Swan, tampering with a man's hook" he said with a cold voice, as he got up to retrieve his hook.

She continued giggling, and asked "Okay,seriously what is up with you?" She looked back at him, her smiling fading away.

Hook didn't want Emma to know about what Zelena did to him, and tried brushing the subject off. "I apologize for my rudeness. It's a long story. Too long for now." He said with a sigh as he sat back down and took a swig of rum.

She looked at him unconvinced, "Okay obviously something is bothering you. You going to tell me what it is or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

He was holding back something, and now Emma knew that it was something. It wasn't anything he could brush off anymore. "Love, it's a complicated story."

"Does it have something to do with me? Cause, Hook I know how you feel about me." She looked down at the table, not bearing to meet his eyes. "If that's the problem-"

"No! That's not it!" He yelled.

She had a terrified look on the her face. She never heard Hook get quite as angry with her, not like this. He must've saw the hurt in her eyes, as he regret his actions.

"Look love, I'm sorry. You're the last person I want to hurt. But you and your family's safety is more important." He said.

"What does me or my family's safety have to do with anything?" Emma said, her face now filled with rage. If her family was involved because of her, that's when things get bad.

"It's nothing. I'll take care of it!" Hook said.

Emma stood up from the booth, a look of anger took over her face. "If someone has threatened me or my family, I deserve to know!"

Hook sighed, and stood up as well. "Zelena cursed me."

"What kind of curse?" Emma said in a quiet voice.

"She said if I kissed you, your magic would be drained. And if I didn't, she said she would kill Henry." Hook confessed.

Emma contemplated this. She wished that Hook would've told her sooner, but could she blame him? She realized that Hook didn't tell her cause he wanted to protect her and Henry. She looked at him for the longest time, as she saw this man change in front of her.

As Emma took a step closer, Belle came storming in. She looked exhausted from running.

"Belle, what is it?" Emma asked, holding onto her arms.

"It's Zelena. She's here. Outside." She said out of breath.

Emma stormed out of the diner. She couldn't wait to kick this witches' ass. She heard Hook call her name, but ignored him. She saw Zelena, as she had a smirk on her face. As Hook, came out, she called to him.

"Did you do what I asked? Have you kissed her yet?" she said with a sneer.

Seeing the look on both of their faces, she laughed and said, "I guess not" A puff of green smoke flooded around her, and as it dissipated, Emma saw that she was choke-holding someone. It was Henry.

Emma ran at her screaming Henry's name. But Zelena put her hand out, and pushed Emma onto her back. "Don't come any closer. Even if you could save your son with magic, I doubt you could considering you just started learning it."

Henry tried grabbing Zelena's arm, and shoving it away, but failed. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Henry, it's going to be okay. I promise." Emma said. This must be so confusing for Henry, he could think this was all just a dream, but it wasn't, as sad as the reality is.

"No it's not. All I want is your power drained. If it's gone, I'll let your son go, but if you don't kiss Hook...well I think you might know what will happen." She laughed as she saw Emma's face, thinking of what to do.

Emma marched over to where Hook was standing. She grabbed him by the collar of his coat. "Swan, what are you doing?"

She never answered him, she simply yanked on his coat, and brought his lips to hers. As soon as their lips contacted, Emma could feel the magic flooding away from her. But she also felt warmth in her as well. She let go of his collar, and stroked her fingers through his hair, kissing him with such desire. Hook brought up his hand, and she could feel him toying with her long blonde hair. She was so lost in his kiss, she pulled away from him, pulling them both back into reality. They were both out of breath as they saw Zelena smile back at them, still holding Henry.

"Aww. You too would've have been a lovely couple. It's too bad, one of you doesn't love the other."

"Look we did what you asked, now give me back my son!" Emma yelled.

"Yeah, well. Maybe the evil can give up their leverage. But, I'm not evil. I'm wicked!" She yelled as green smoke appeared.

Emma couldn't think what just happened. Not only did her son get taken away from her, but she kissed Hook, and wanted more. How could she think like this? Her son is gone, and all she can think about is Hook's lips.

Emma collapsed to the ground, trying to shut out everything. She felt Hook lean down next to her as he put his arm around her. Giving in, she leaned her body against his as she kept thinking over and over.

Henry.


	3. Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of Emma and Hook's kiss in 4x01 (A Tale Of Two Sisters)

An Open Book - Chapter 3: Not Over

 

Emma felt like this whole Storybrooke and cursed ordeal would never end. But as much as it's a pain, she never felt so much at home. She claimed that she did miss her family, but she doesn't know how to feel about giant snow monsters. She knew in her heart, that Regina did not make that monster, considering she doesn't even have ice powers. And she did save Marian. Hopefully this was a sign that she wasn't going to go back to her old ways. This whole snow monster was probably her fault, or she thought. Emma felt responsible of this monster, and Regina distancing herself. But like she told Regina, she couldn't let an innocent woman die.

But, Emma was mad at herself that she couldn't defeat "Frosty". Why aren't her powers as powerful as Regina's? She felt a strong spark in herself when she heard Hook give her a vote of confidence. "You can do it, Swan!" echoed in her head. She was glad she had him by her side, she didn't think she could do it, by do it, make her magic work once more. Considering that fact, after she "kissed" Hook, ever since she used her magic, Hook was always by her side. This confirmed what she was terrified of...Maybe Hook was her true love.

After Regina saved the day, everyone else returned to Storybrooke, as she stayed back, contemplating on what just happened. She knew that she wouldn't be alone in the forest, and she heard Hook's footsteps behind her. Frustrated with herself, she picked up the snow the monster left, and chucked it.

"So, crisis averted" Emma turned around and saw Hook smiling at her.

Emma couldn't help but smile back at him. She did have strong feelings towards Killian, and she didn't know why but she asked, "You want to go home and see what's on Netflix?"

He just simply said, "I don't know what that is but sure" and once again he gave her that adorable smile, that makes her feel so special. Then it occurred to her, that if Killian didn't know what Netflix was, he really doesn't care what they do together, but it's just the fact that they're together.

"Killian" she hadn't said his name in awhile, but she means to be serious when she says his actual name. "Someone created that snow man. This isn't over" she put it in a sad tone. She really wants to have a normal life, but how can that be possible when living in Storybrooke. But as much as she wants that, she can't leave her parents...or Hook.

But what Hook said made her accept that that's just the way things have to be in a place like this. "It never is..." But then he went on again, "All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments." his smile appeared on his face as he stepped closer to Emma. "And right now, we have a quiet moment."

Emma couldn't help but love the fact that she and Killian had a quiet 'romantic' kind of moment.

"I know" Emma said. "And I'm sorry that I was avoiding you. You were right...again" she muttered 'again' under her breath.

Hook closed the space between them even more. "You want to tell me, why you are?"

"I'm scared! I haven't been in a relationship with anyone since Neal. My walls are up. It's hard for me to love again..." she hung her head down, not bearing to meet his eyes.

She saw that he was patiently waiting for her, not wanting to push her. Appreciative of that, she smiled and leaned in towards him, and gently pressed her lips against his. Heaven. She felt him press more harder against her lips and couldn't help but love how soft they were. The thing that was different about this kiss, was that Killian didn't put his hands in her hair like he normally does. The fact that he respected her, sent a tingling sensation up and down her spine. Wanting to take the kiss further she wrapped her hands around his back bringing him closer to her body. Killian then cupped her head, and toyed with her hair as his tongue gently slipped into her own. She once again felt that spark in her, the same way magic did.

She opened her mouth to accommodate his tongue as she slid her own against his. As their tongues danced, Emma didn't realize that her back was now up against a nearby tree. Getting more into the kiss, she wrapped her hands around his neck, gently stroking his smooth hair. Hook then broke away, getting some air into both their lungs, only to kiss her down her neck. No one has ever done this to Emma, so the experience for her was amazing. She produced a quiet moan, as he took a hold of her ear and sucked lightly on it. Wanting to make him feel the same, she started kissing down his neck but took it further, and kissed to where his chest was exposed. She wanted more of him, and it scared her, and Hook could feel that she stiffened a little bit after what she did. She stopped her ministrations and looked into his eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, if that caught you off guard" she smiled sheepishly.

"On the contrary love. I enjoyed it very much" he said with much enthusiasm.

"I want this to work, Killian. Just...be patient" She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, I have to talk to Regina" She left, walking towards the town.

I've got all the time in the world. Especially for you...


	4. Still Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in 3x14 (Not Easy Being Green), where Hook and Emma look for Regina's intruder, and have that talk in the forest.

An Open Book - Chapter 4: Still Works

 

They tracked the intruder deep in the forest, far away from Storybrooke. David was to come with Hook, and Emma but, Snow was 'a bit demanding' as Hook put it and wanted him to meet the midwife. She wish he could've come so she didn't have to be alone with Hook, but secretly she craved alone time with Hook. Even if he did badger her with innuendo's.

As they walked Emma felt self conscious for whatever reason, as she could feel Hook's eyes on her back, and all over her body. She never felt this way in front of Hook, maybe it was the fact that she hasn't seen him in a year, even if it did feel like a day. They came across a berry bush, that looked similar to the one on Regina's floor. She saw Hook use his hook to shake the bush, and gave a little smirk.

"You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you" she said as she walked past him.

He still shook his Hook trying to get the excess berries of his hook, "Well at least we know we're in the right place. What now?" he asked.

Emma sighed, "Now we start searching." She walked deeper in the forest, and she all she could hear was the silence and the crunch of snow under her boot. As she breathed in the air she could feel her lungs being filled with cold, and pine. She felt peace of mind, until Hook spoke again dragging her out her thoughts.

"You know something Swan, whenever you're around, I never thought I'd be wandering around in some manner of woods or forests courting danger." He said as they tread through branches and moss.

"Well here I thought you wouldn't be afraid of anything." she quipped. "Always looking for the next adventure"

Hook could play this game. "Oh is that what this is?"

She had a confused face on her, "Isn't it?" she asked. "The hell were you doing for the last year alone on that ship?" She continued looking for something that would end this conversation. "I'm guessing it was one swashbuckling tale after another..." she put emphasis on 'swashbuckling'. "Till you decided to come back and save me?"

He simply said, "Exactly". She knew he wasn't saying much for a reason, unconvinced she turned around to face him. "You're lying."

Hook had an almost confused look on his face. He questioned Emma, "Excuse me?"

She had a hard look in her eyes, wanting to pull the truth out of Hook. "What happened back there? What aren't you telling me?"

Hook still had that same look on his face, but he seemed to put on his charismatic face and voice, trying to convince Emma, "Nothing. It's my tale and I'm sticking to it"

"Still don't believe you" Anger seeped into her eyes.

"Well, let's leave it at that, and you can just say thank you." She asked for what. She already thanked him from giving her memories back. What else could there be?

"Well, saving you from a loveless marriage"

"Is that what you think you're doing?" She started getting defensive.

Hook gave a grinning smile, and put it as a matter-of-factly, "He was a flying monkey"

"I didn't know that" she said quietly, as if embarrassed she almost married a flying monkey.

Silence came between them. Then Hook asked a question that's been eating at him since he first saw her, "Were you considering it...his proposal?"

Where did that come from? "Does it matter?" He simply asked to humor him. She confessed, "Yes okay? I was in love" She saw Hook cast his eyes down as he heard her say 'in love'. "So of course, I was considering it. As usual he wasn't who he said he was and I got my heart broken again." She could feel her voice cracking a bit. "That enough humor for you?" She said sarcastically.

He looked down again then back at her, "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm glad to hear that." How could she not take that the wrong way?

Emma wished he could just say what he was insinuating even if she doesn't feel the same way..."You're glad to hear that I had my heart broken?" Her eyebrows scrunching up.

Hook stepped closer to her, rapidly closing the distance between them. Emma told herself not to be afraid and not step back even if that in itself had consequences. He lowered his voice, "If it can be broken...it means it still works"

Emma couldn't stop staring at him. She felt this warm fuzzy feeling as Hook said that. She searched herself for answers on whether or not she really did have feelings for Hook or not, but she was still left unconvinced. Not meaning to do this, she looked down at his lips for half a second, longing to have them on hers. She longed to feel that passion she felt when she kissed him in Neverland. But Hook caught her staring at his lips, and he stepped an inch closer and hovered his hand over her waist. She could feel his warm hand, considering how cold it was outside.

The same feeling came over her once more, she pressed her lips against his, her hands coming around his neck pulling their bodies together as she kissed him passionately. Hook still seemed confused on her sudden actions, so Emma grabbed the hand that was hovering her waist, and moved it so it was firmly grabbing her. This was Neverland all over again. Wanting to feel his tongue on hers, she pushed her tongue into his mouth. This sprung a reaction out of Hook and he pulled her harder against his body, as one hand tangled into her mess of blonde hair, tilting he head back so he could deepen the kiss.

The taste of her sent a reaction throughout his body and he groaned. Emma could feel the passion between them, and she brought her leg around his waist, and she felt his hard length against her, she moaned loving the feeling of him against her. She knew this should stop, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Hook then backed them up against a nearby tree, and she feel him more urgently against her. She felt him thrusting his hips slowly and she broke the kiss, releasing a moan into the sky. Suddenly overwhelmed with feelings and emotions she said something she's never said to any man.

"I want you."

Maybe he was right...her heart still works.


End file.
